


Bring Me to Life.

by DarkDemon



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: I promise, M/M, Sad then gets cute, Short Story, This is my first story on here, Why am I doing this?, it's happy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDemon/pseuds/DarkDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry, I'm horrid at summaries and I don't want to spoil anything since it's a short story, so just know it's sad at the beginning, but it gets really cute at the end. Just stick with it. And it's SebaCiel. C'mon, that's great stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me to Life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

_I run through the halls of the manor, fire surrounding me and darkness behind me. I call out for my family. My parents, my dog, the butler. No one answers me. My breath is heavy and I feel scared. I come to a room where my parents always sat and talked to one another. I see a figure sitting in the chair my father usually sat at. I step into the room and I notice that I’ve grown. I’m no longer ten, I’m thirteen and I’m blind in my right eye._

_Reality hits me and everything vanishes into darkness. I’m falling. Voices yell at me, telling me where I went wrong, that I’m a monster, an idiot. That I should die. I land at the bottom and a creature is standing before me. A demon. He walks to me and slams his clawed hand through me. I hear my own scream, but above mine is my mother’s…_

 

Ciel’s eyes shot open only to find that he was sitting straight up. He panted heavily, his mind still stuck in the nightmare. He could feel something sliding down his cheeks. He reached a hand up, touching the liquid. He was...crying? It had been so long since he’d cried, but these were tears that were going down his cheeks, leaking from his eyes.

He realized his sight was blurred and it continued to getting blurrier as the scream of his mother continued to repeat in his head. More tears fell over and down his cheeks, faster they came as he slid his knees up and hugged them to his chest, not knowing what else to do. He hated himself for crying, he hated it, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself.

The boy sat there on his bed, crying silently, full of shame. The darkness seemed to push into him, covering him completely, all except for his eye that glowed a faint fuschia color. After a moment, he tried to pull himself together, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his night shirt. He slid off his bed and went to the balcony of his room.

There wasn’t very much light outside, only a small illumination from the crescent moon that hung high in the night sky. The night breeze was cold and he wanted nothing more than to curl back up under his blankets. But something was possessing him. His thoughts. They were still on that horrid nightmare, stuck in telling him how worthless he was.

He agreed with them, he should die. So he was going to. Without thinking on it, he climbed up onto the railing of the balcony, looking down at the ground far below him. It would kill him if he fell, definitely so. Then he wouldn’t have to deal with people telling him where he’d screwed up and he wouldn’t have to deal with that damn contract.

The boy allowed his eyes to slip close and he let his body fall forward. It was an odd feeling, falling. His stomach felt as though it were in knots and the air rushed past his ears loudly. His mind was blank. There was no thought about this, he didn’t not regret throwing himself off the edge of that balcony. He wanted the death to come.

He could feel more tears slip out of his eyes and go up into the cold night and he allowed himself that without hating himself. He allowed himself to succumb to the sadness in the last few seconds of his life. It seemed like forever that he was falling, in reality it was only seconds.

He felt the ground impact him, a pain beyond any he’d ever felt. He could feel his body crushing and his organs explode. He could feel the blood escaping from… he couldn’t even tell all the spots it was coming from, but he could feel the puddle of the warm liquid beneath him.

There was only half a second of that, half a second of the pain and misery before nothing. His body went numb, his sight went dark and he could feel no more. His mind thought no horrible things, his heart didn’t ache for something he couldn’t have. He was… happy…

Ciel could see the light through his eyelids. He could tell it was bright. It took him a minute to gain feeling, but when he did he realized he was laying on something soft and cushion-like. It was nice to lay there, he didn’t want to get up. He could feel a comfort he hadn’t felt in a long time, he’d only felt it around his butler.

Sebastian… He remembered him and remembered his face, but he couldn’t remember anything else from before the falling sensation. Why could he remember Sebastian?

“Ciel?” a woman’s voice echoed through his ears, a calming sort of voice. “Ciel, it’s time to wake up.”

The young teen slowly opened his eyes, blinking a bit in the daylight. Blue skies were above him, nothing but blue. He turned his attention to the two figures next to him. A man and a woman. The man was tall with dark blue hair much like his own and the woman had blonde hair with his eyes.

His parents.

“Mother… father…” he managed out in a weak voice. He was with his parents.

“Yes, it’s us.” the man replied, his voice just as soothing as his wife’s. “We’re glad you finally joined us.”

Why would they be happy that he died? Wouldn’t they want him to live a full life? Perhaps not, perhaps they knew the torture he was enduring in life.

 _“Ciel!”_  a distant voice yelled for him. It was a deep voice and it was in extreme distress. He knew that voice. It made his heart ache and he wanted to go to the voice. _“Ciel… I beg you… Come back…”_

His parents didn’t seem to notice the voice, or they didn’t hear it. They did notice when his eyes widened as he realized who that voice belonged to.

“Sebastian…” he muttered.

“Who?” His father asked with a confused look.

“Is something wrong?” his mother asked worriedly, putting her hand against his forehead.

He pushed her hand away. “Did you hear that voice?”

“What voice? It’s alright, ignore whatever you’re hearing right now.”

Ciel hesitated, then nodded, following what she said. He stood from where he’d been sitting, examining the area more. It looked like a manor, his manor if he recalled. It seemed to be his room.

“Where are we?” he asked the two adults, looking at them. It was then that he noticed white wings on their bags and golden halos around their heads.

“Heaven. This is our Heaven.” his mother replied with a soft smile.

He was in Heaven? He noticed extra muscles and flexed them. They were his own small pair of pure white wings. He was an angel now. He never thought he’d be sent to Heaven.

 

 _“Ciel…”_ the voice spoke again, stronger this time, as if it knew how to talk to him. He ignored his parents’ stares and listened to the voice, listened to Sebastian. _“Please… Come back…”_

A voice in his head told him that if he knew how, he would. He’d never felt it before and didn’t know where this sort of affection for another thing was coming from. He didn’t even know what to call it, but he longed to be with that demon again and dammit, he would find a way. He swore it.

He glanced at his parents, who still had their eyes on him, before turning and leaving without another word. He didn’t listen to their questions. He wanted to see if he could find a way out.

The boy wandered aimlessly through the manor, looking down the halls and figuring out where each room was. After only a few moments, he found himself in front of the senior servant’s room, where Sebastian’s room was on Earth.

He took in a small breath, not knowing exactly what he expected to see, before opening the door slowly. It opened with a loud squeak of resistance, showing an empty room. There wasn’t a bed or a wardrobe. Just white walls and a boring room.

He stepped into it, glancing around. He remembered the layout of it when it was Sebastian’s. The bed in the right corner with a small bedside table, a wardrobe along the left wall and a mirror on the wall next to the wardrobe. His mind went to what he’d done. He’d never once regretted anything, but he was regretting taking his own life.

 _“Young Master…”_ the voice began to speak again and a person appeared in front of him. He recognized the man with black hair and garnet eyes. His butler. _“Young Master, what are you doing out of bed?”_ the demon asked.

Ciel opened his mouth to respond, but the voice and the person disappeared. It was nothing but a memory. He remembered going to Sebastian’s room in the middle of the night when it was storming, seeking comfort. The butler would make him warm milk and honey and sit with him through the night or until the storm was over, then send him off to bed again.

He wanted to be with Sebastian, he wanted that comfort he couldn’t get from any other person. He didn’t understand the feelings he had for the demon. He only knew that when he was near him, his heart would pound, even so, he always wanted to be around him.

The boy turned to leave the room, wanting to explore more of the manor, hoping to get more of these memories. As he reached the door frame, he stumbled back, feeling a pressure on his chest. It pushed again and he took another step back. What was happening? What was the pulsing pressure?

He tried to leave the room again, the pressure hit him once more and he fell back. It felt as if a hand was pushing on his diaphragm. His heart began to speed up as the pressure continued, only happening every few seconds. His breath became rapid and he struggled to stand, but he was glued to the floor, staring straight up into the ceiling of the cold room.

 _“Ciel…”_ the distant voice spoke again, calling his name, telling him to come back, an urgency in the tone. _“I’m begging… Please…!”_ He could feel something wet drip onto his face. He reached a hand up and wiped off tears, though they weren't his own. He wasn’t crying. Where were these tears coming from? _“Dammit!”_ the voice shouted into his ears. It was loud.

He knew who that voice belonged to, but demons can’t cry, can they? The pressure on his chest stopped. He could only assume they’d given up.

 _“Ciel… I love you…”_ Sebastian’s broken voice rang through his ears in a soft whisper.

No. They might have given up, but he wouldn’t. He’d fight until he was alive once again. He regretted taking his life, he regretted leaving his beloved butler. He wanted that life again, that was where he was truly happy.

He forced himself to stand, ignoring his heart and head and ignoring the sounds of sniffling and crying from different voices. He ran toward the main doors of the manor, hoping that was a way to escape. He burst through the doors and ran outside. The doors slammed shut behind him and a darkness enveloped him.

Ciel slowly came back to consciousness, feeling the pain hit him immediately. It was horrible. His whole body was full of a pain he’d never felt before. He could feel blood still dripping from the wounds.

It took a moment for him to realize where he was, but he could feel arms around him and could feel a body shaking in silent tears and a forehead pressed against the top of his head. He knew it was Sebastian. He slowly, weakly brought his arm up to grip the sleeve of the demon’s tailcoat, opening his eyes.

“Seb...astian?” he barely managed out through his sore throat, his voice cracking as he spoke.

He felt Sebastian pull back and he looked up to see the demon staring at him, shock on his face and a few stray tears still falling down his cheeks.

“Young Master…” Sebastian said, relief in his voice, though pain was still in his eyes. “Why would you do such a thing?”

Ciel didn’t say anything, he didn’t want to talk about what he did and he didn’t want to talk about why he did it. All he wanted was to move on.

“I… heard you… calling for me…” he said weakly. His eyelids felt heavy and they slowly closed over his eyes. “Using… my name…” When he didn’t get an answer, he decided to go ahead and say what he’d figured out. “I… love you too… Sebastian…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sorry


End file.
